Entre tu y yo
by Hideoshirow
Summary: Es un ejercicio de escritura que quiero compartir con ustedes, un momento compartido por dos personajes, pokefan por siempre jejejeje


**Entre tú y yo.**

Declaración, Pokemon y todos los nombres de los personajes que se utilizan en este escrito son propiedad intelectual de Nintendo y Gamefreak, no adjudico ningún interés comercial en el uso de los mismos.

Es un hermoso día en la región Kalos, los pokemon voladores adornan un hermoso cielo azul, el sonido de la ciudad resulta ser relajante para los transeúntes de una ciudad activa y vibrante que invita a perderse entre sus calles y callejones, entrenadores y pokemon disfrutando de un radiante sol y de un día que a pesar de pertenecer a lo cotidiano ofrece una oportunidad única en cada momento, entre esa ligera pesadez, caminan dos jóvenes entrenadores, la primera nativa de la región con el sueño de convertirse en la reina de Kalos, una joven de 17 años de caballera castaña y ojos azules, piel blanca y tersa, camina mirando la espalda de su acompañante: un hombre de 18 años nativo de la región Kanto, la fémina no duda en notar la fortaleza que inspira aquel chico en su caminar, seguridad, incluso algo de arrogancia que a ella volvía loca.

Por su parte el muchacho, sólo iba pensando en lo que sucedería a continuación, se estaba preparando mentalmente para separarse de su acompañante, la misma idea de esto le hacía sentirse bastante molesto consigo mismo, pero el hecho de no haber triunfado en la liga regional lo obligaba a abandonar esa región, como si una extraña y perversa fuerza lo mantuviera siempre en el camino, al dejar una región siempre y llegar a una nueva lo acompañaba siempre el mismo pensamiento: esta será la última vez. Curioso ese pensamiento que tanto consuelo le había ofrecido ahora sonaba incluso algo hiriente.

Mientras tanto la chica pretendía no darse cuenta de la situación, pero entendía perfectamente que era lo que pasaba por la mente del chico: la separación, hasta hace unos momentos se habían separado de una pareja de hermanos que los había acompañado durante su viaje en Kalos, la despedida había sido emotiva, dolorosa que dejó en los participantes un sentido de vació pero también los lleno de esperanza por volverse a encontrar, la castaña no había llorado, la pequeña en cambio rompió en llanto al despedirse de ella, la despedida, ¿cómo se despediría del chico que la acompañaba? ¿Cómo decirle que ni por un segundo quisiera alejarse de él? No había duda de que ella sentía algo muy fuerte por el chico. El miedo, la emoción del primer amor, no podía determinar porque tal intensidad.

Una pequeña distracción hizo que los jóvenes se detuvieran, ambos admiraban un aparador donde se encontraba una serie de vestidos, ella con la intención se acercó al hombro izquierdo del muchacho y recargo un poco su peso en él, esta acción hizo que el joven sonriera y acercará sus labios al cabello de su acompañante. La chica noto la acción y quiso aparentar que no le había afectado, la realidad, su cuerpo se volvió débil al sentir el calor y presencia de su joven. Ambos sonrieron, siguieron caminando por un momento el silencio y las sonrisas de ambos dominaban el ambiente. Él se detuvo de a poco, dejando a su compañera repetir la acción, el sonido de algunos niños que jugaban a lo lejos prometía que se encontraban por el momento solos, el joven volteo a verla.

-Escucha, no sé, pero algo no está bien conmigo en estos momentos –dijo el joven con voz pausada y tranquila.

-Puedo entender lo que sientes, aparentamos muchas cosas, pero no podemos evitar que lo que tenga que pasar pasará, tú no puedes detenerte. No creo que alguien pueda detenerte, debes estar tranquilo –dicho esto la joven acerco su cuerpo a su compañero, mordió su labio inferior al momento de sentir la tentación de quitarle de una vez por todas un beso.

El joven notó la acción de su compañera así que también se acercó a ella, estuvo de frente a su compañera trago un poco de saliva, y prosiguió hablando.

\- He estado ya en muchas partes, tengo un mal presentimiento con este viaje, la región de Alola, no sé, es demasiado pronto, ¿tú qué piensas? –dijo el joven bajando un poco la visera de su gorra con la mano izquierda para evitar que su compañera lo viera a los ojos.

\- Te diría que el viaje no es lo que te preocupa, tú no eres así, sé que mientes, bajas la gorra un poco cuando lo haces, ¿no lo habías notado? –dijo la joven risueña.

\- La verdad es que el viaje es algo que todavía no concibo, quisiera quedarme en Kalos, quisiera quedarme aquí.

La joven sonrio, suspiro y tomó las manos del hombre, al momento que siguió caminando, ella se quebraba por dentro pero no iba a permitir que el camino del muchacho se cortará y si acaso ese sentimiento de indecisión era autentico no quería verlo en el joven, ella sabía del talento del joven de Kanto, ella también tenía una misión, una gran aventura que continuara incluso sin él. ¿era egoísta?

Llegaron por fin a los barrios cercanos al aeropuerto de la ciudad, los dos se sentían muy nerviosos sobre lo que sucedería, el muchacho al ya no saber qué hacer, se detuvo en seco, la chica que no iba tan alejada de él chocó con la espalda del joven, el de kanto aprovecho la oportunidad y tomo las manos de su compañera las acercó a su pecho, lo que hizo que el rostro de su joven se acomodará. La gente miraba extrañada.

-La verdad es que todavía no me quiero ir –dijo el joven.

-Pues no te vayas aún, puedes quedarte una noche más- contesto la chica.

-De verdad que no me quiero ir nunca –dijo el joven mientras acariciaba con sus pulgares las manos de la nativa de Kalos- Tus manos son muy suaves.

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? -dijo la chica.

-Nadie me está esperando y quiero estar contigo –dijo el chico.

Se dirigieron a un pequeño hostal que estaba cercano al centro pokemon donde habían dejado a sus pokemon, querían solo estar uno con el otro, no lo entendían muy bien, pero se sentían bastante cómodos mostrándose muestras de afecto ahora que estaban solos, llegaron al lugar donde fueron recibidos por una anciana que les dio las llaves de sus habitaciones.

Tomaron camino rumbo a sus habitaciones, al ir subiendo la escalera, el chico otra vez se detuvo volteo a ver a su compañera, y la tomo entre sus brazos, ella no se lo esperaba, él solo estaba ahí y ella dejaba ser al momento. El ruido de una persona que estaba subiendo las escaleras hizo que el joven soltará a su compañera.

-¿Por qué fue eso? –dijo la joven.

-De verdad que no me quiero ir, hay algo con este nuevo viaje, que no está bien, siento que perderé algo, me perderé a mí mismo –dijo triste el moreno.

La respuesta fue muda, un beso, un cálido y amoroso beso en los labios del muchacho, ese beso tierno que de poco se volvió un beso apasionado, entre roces y pequeños besos los muchachos se murmuraban uno al otro secretos a voces, te amo, quédate aquí, quédate conmigo, frases hechas que procuraban no ahogarse entre tantos besos. Se separaron un poco, siguieron su camino hacia las habitaciones, al llegar a la puerta, voltearon sonrojados para vigilar que nadie viera lo que estaban a punto de hacer, no habiendo testigos, entraron a la habitación.

No llegaron a la cama, cuando el muchacho busco los labios de su amada, el sonido de los labios separándose y chocando uno contra los otros, se combinaba con el sonido lejano de tráfico de la ciudad, la joven acaricio la espalda de su amante, mientras dirigía sus besos ahora a sus mejillas y su frente, el joven por su parte se sumergía en el aroma del cabello de su compañera, retiro el sombrero que la caracterizaba para meter sus manos entre el cabello de su futura mujer, al sentir esto ella sintió un escalofrío, su amado ahora estaba con ella. De a poco en una de esas extrañas situaciones donde el tiempo es relativo y a la vez es todo, la ropa de ambos se fue perdiendo, inseguros, torpes, descuidados, pero enamorados y apasionados seguían adelante, estaban demostrando lo que tanto callaron, sus besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos sólo decían una cosa: te amo.

Llego el momento de revelar la desnudez, el joven abrazo a su compañera mientras le repetía que no quería irse a ningún lado, su amante, comprensiva lo besaba en el pecho, pensando en una respuesta para eso, después notó que el joven no podía abrir el broche de su sujetador, esto hizo que riera un poco, así que ella decidió hacerlo, al terminar no dejo que su compañero pudiera echar un vistazo, lo amaba por ello sentía mucha pena de que algo no le agradase, así que se lanzó a sus brazos, él se sumergió en sus besos y sus caricias, como pareja, como seres, como entes, se perdieron uno en el otro.

La noche fue pasional, sensaciones, frases cortadas, respiraciones fuertes, un punto clímax, una promesa de amor que se firmaba con todo ello, se volvieron uno para no perderse jamás.

Al amanecer, el muchacho ya se encontraba despierto, seguía pensando en el viaje hacia la región de Alola, tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer de su vida, ¿cómo podría irse? Una deidad se quería reír de él, ya que en ese instante su amante abría los ojos y no dándole tiempo de hablar se lanzó a sus brazos y a sus labios.

-No es que no te quiera aquí conmigo, no tienes ni idea de cuánto he esperado para encontrarte, y sé que te amo con toda mi alma, pero no puedes esperar que este es el fin de nuestras vidas. Apenas estamos iniciando a vivir, por suerte te tengo conmigo y sé que me amas, quiero disfrutar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero no te detengas, hagamos lo mejor de nosotros, trabajemos muy duro y después riámonos de la vida, ve a Alola amor, te estaré esperando, ahora tienes a alguien que te espere y alguien que te quiere con ella- selló su frase con un beso.

El joven sonriendo, casi derrama una lágrima beso a su mujer una vez más, y comenzó a prepararse para el viaje, entre ella y él devorarían al mundo, se amarían con locura, entre ella y él tendrían todo. Un mundo nuevo se había creado, Alola espera.


End file.
